


Light and Warmth

by LibraryMage



Series: Ktavnukkah 5777 [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Autistic Character, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: Ever since Malachor, all Ezra has felt is cold.Written for day 2 of Ktavnukkah.  Prompt: warmth





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is kinda bad, I had to rush and wrote it in like 20 minutes

The cold had settled into his bones ever since Malachor, the same biting cold that he’d first felt on the asteroid when he and Kanan had fought the Inquisitor.

From the moment he opened the Holocron, he felt that cold begin to take root in his chest, growing and spreading like some kind of invasive plant, twisting around inside him, choking off the light and warmth that used to be there.

He could feel those roots grow deeper, sinking into him like claws.  Every time he shut his eyes and night and saw the temple collapsing with Ahsoka inside.  Every time he heard that voice coming from the Holocron.  Every time he lashed out at one of his teammates.  When he’d told Kanan _I don’t need you._

Now, as Reklam Station plummeted from the sky, he felt the cold tear into him once more.  Regret, shame, anger, this time at himself.  Fear that he was never going to see Kanan again, never get a chance to tell him he was wrong.

“Kanan, where are you?” he whispered.  “I'm sorry.”

He felt it more than heard it.  Kanan’s voice.  Kanan’s presence.  Warmth and light cutting through the cold and darkness.

_Ezra, I'm here._

The _Ghost_ emerged from the clouds, leveling off beside the falling station.  Ezra looked up to see Kanan, just a shadow surrounded by the light of the ship, reaching out toward him.

“Let go.”

Ezra closed his eyes and jumped.  For a second, all he could feel was the wind slamming against him as he fell.  Just as he wondered if he’d made a mistake, he felt a _pull_ through the Force and Kanan’s hand grabbing hold of him.

“He’s in,” Kanan said as the airlock slid shut.

Kanan pulled Ezra against his chest, his arms tight around him, like he was afraid Ezra would slip away again if he let go.

“I've got you,” he said.

“I'm sorry,” Ezra whispered again, his voice quiet and tired.

“So am I,” Kanan said.

“You didn’t do anything.”

“Yes, I did.”  Ezra could hear Kanan’s regret in his voice.  “I wasn’t there when you needed me, and I'm sorry.”

For a few moments, they just stood there, Kanan holding Ezra close, and Ezra, after six months of trying to push Kanan away, letting him, welcoming his light and warmth back into his life.  It didn’t get rid of the cold that had settled deep inside him, but it held it back, and that was enough.


End file.
